In U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,811 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,076 there are described 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benzisoxazoles and 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benzisothiazoles having antipsychotic and analgesic properties.
The compounds of the present invention differ from those prior art compounds by their substitution on the 1-position of the piperidine moiety.